Producto
by Alondra Scarlett
Summary: El proceso fue lento y el curso tedioso, pero sin duda valió la pena, ahora Maria y Tsubasa lidiarán con experiencias de todo tipo para crear el mejor producto: su relación. (Secuela de curso) [PAUSADO TEMPORALMENTE]
1. Halloween

**Halloween**

Maria se vio nuevamente al espejo dándose el visto bueno de todo el tiempo que había invertido en el maquillaje, preparándose mentalmente a que Tsubasa le preguntara en "donde" se encontraba lo especial detrás de tanto maquillaje. Su relación había iniciado a mediados de marzo y ahora, el 31 de Halloween cumplían siete meses en una relación bastante curiosa al ser bastante primerizas en esos temas pero de acciones contundentes.

Durante esa noche sería toda una condesa Dracula... Quedaba extraño el nombre lo sabía.

Escuchó las voces animadas de Kirika y Hibiki mientras que sus respectivas parejas les calmaban para después las cuatro chillar ante la voz de Tsubasa. Curiosa, María abrió la puerta encontrándose con Shirabe y Miku abrazadas de las rubias mirando a Tsubasa quien tenía un aterrador disfraz de Samurai, que en lo personal, le recordaba a uno de cierto videojuego de capcom. (No pregunten como María sabía esto)

—Buen trabajo, Tsubasa—Felicito al hecho de que su disfraz era realmente espeluznante.

—Gracias María. Tú te ves realmente hermosa como vampiresa. —A pesar de que su rostro estaba oculto por la máscara, María sabía que Tsubasa sonreía.

—Aunque sigo pensando que debimos disfrazarnos en pareja, como hicieron las chicas—Señaló disimuladamente a las menores que iban más adelante de ellas viendo en que casas pedir dulces. María y Tsubasa se encontraban de visita, así que sus disfraces eran un poco improvisados.

—No te preocupes por eso María, aún quedan más años por venir y pasar con las chicas. —Tranquilizo.

—Tienes razón—Le miro—Son nuestras hijas después de todo—Guiño adelantándose.

— ¿H-Hijas? —Tsubasa palideció. Aun si no fuera totalmente válido, Tsubasa se consideraba lo más contrario al término "Apto para infantes".

—Anda, vayamos por dulces, es tarde, si, pero sigue siendo Halloween.

Tsubasa quedó confundida de que cambio de un segundo a otro, al igual que yo escritor y ustedes lectores.

María era bastante impredecible a veces.

* * *

 ** _Aun sigue siendo octubre así que en teoría no me he atrasado con la secuela de esta trilogía de Drabbles uwur_**

 ** _¿Se habían olvidado de esto? A diferencia de sus precuela a, esta no sigue una cronología propiamente dicha, puede estar de la nada con dls años de relación y regresarse a sus primeros días, como un conjunto de recuerdos o algo así._**

 ** _En fin, disfruten de esto traído antes de caerme del sueño, hasta mañana con el segundo capítulo de Producto._**


	2. Retratos

**Retratos**

Los conductores del más prestigioso programa de juegos y entrevistas en Japón nunca habían estado más contentos con su trabajo. Ese día se encontraban con nada más ni nada menos que con las ídolos de peso mundial, Kazanari Tsubasa y Maria Cadenzavna Eve.

—Esta actividad es bastante simple—Dijo uno de ellos—Pero primero, ¿Quién quiere iniciar? —las ídolos intercambiaron miradas y Maria se ofreció a iniciar ella—Bien, Maria-san cerrará los ojos y comenzará a acariciar el rostro de Tsubasa-san, Tsubasa-san comenzará a hacer diversos gestos y Maria deberá grabarse muy bien esos gestos y rasgos faciales.

Maria sonrió cómplice con Tsubasa, podía asegurar que sabía eso a la perfección.

—Pan comido—Aseguró la extranjera.

—Me gusta esa confianza—Sonrió la conductora mientras que se mostraba un reloj en la enorme pantalla detrás de ellos—Tiene noventa segundos, ¿se siente preparada?

—Preparada es poco—Comentó Tsubasa sonriendo a Maria quien ya habia cerrado los ojos y acercaba lentamente sus manos a su rostro. Tsubasa no mentiría, esos fueron los noventa segundos más eternos de su vida, siempre era así al tacto de Maria, tan suave y delicado que le tranquilizaba enseguida y paralizaba el girar del mundo. Suspiró con añoranza, estaba segura, y de no ser porque aún permanecía consciente de que su relación era un secreto al mundo fuera de SONG, la besaba allí mismo, esos labios rosados tan tentadoramente abiertos…

— ¡Tiempo, tiempo, tiempo! —Saltó el conductor sacándole de su trance—Ustedes sí que se concentran mucho en las dinámicas—Bromeó haciéndolas separarse rápidamente al darse cuenta de que estaban más cerca que cuando inició el tiempo. Tsubasa entonces reparó en la sonrisa de Maria, pero el conductor reparo en la suya. —Además, nunca vi a Tsubasa-san sonreír tanto.

—Las manos de Maria me dan cosquillas—Contestó Tsubasa mandándole una indirecta que la mayor de las dos entendió perfectamente.

—Bien, esta vez Tsubasa-san realizará lo mismo—Indicó la conductora guiñándoles discretamente—No es necesario que se concentren tanto en esta ocasión.

¿Tan obvias eran o esa mujer era extremadamente intuitiva?

Siguiendo el consejo de la conductora, Tsubasa hizo lo suyo como correspondía, así que Maria no pudo centrarse tanto en el tacto de Tsubasa como lo hubiese deseado, pero tenía todo el tiempo detrás de la cámara para hacerlo, ¿no?

—Viene lo más interesante—Comenzó la conductora.

—Tomaran la mano contraria a su mano hábil y se pondrán de espaldas y realizarán…

— ¡Un retrato de la otra! —Dijeron ambos a coro provocando que Tsubasa sonriera entusiasmada y Maria palideciera, ambas por el mismo motivo: el retrato que Tsubasa hiciera de Maria. Si de por si las habilidades de la sakimori en el dibujo eran pésimas, no quería imaginar cómo serían con la mano izquierda, aunque ella también la tenía complicada ¡no podía ni sostener el marcador que le dieron los del staff!

Tras comentarios como "la perfección lleva tiempo" la parejita closetera ganó más tiempo del permitido para seguir retratándose mutuamente.

—Recuerden que deben escribir en la parte de atrás un elogio o algo lindo/motivador para la otra—Comentó el hombre estresándolas un poco, eso era todo un desafío, pero nuevamente Maria quedó impresionada por su novia, pues, de alguna manera, el dibujo que mostró a las cámaras era una caricatura bastante graciosa sobre ella, pero retrato a fin de cuentas.

— ¿Y eso…? —Se rió la comentarista al ver un enorme círculo sobre la hoja.

— ¡Perdón! —Se disculpó Maria entre risas mientras que Tsubasa se carcajeaba. Maria no tendría derecho de hacerle bullying a Tsubasa nunca más (?)

—Pero el mensaje es bastante largo—Comentó en conductor—Contrario a Tsubasa, que tiene unas letras inentendibles—Maria sonrió. Ella y Tsubasa últimamente se habían viciado con la mitología, y con el alfabeto griego, Maria leía un "te amo".

— ¡Maria-san se ha sonrojado!

— ¡Es el calor! — ¿En plenos ocho grados centígrados? Maria, debes aprender a mentir, Tsubasa nuevamente se está carcajeando.

* * *

 _ **¡Y este es el drabble del día! Espero les haya gustado n.n**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el drabble del día de mañana dess...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **... Olviden eso y recuerden que:**_

 _ **Reviews=Autor Contento=Más Capítulos**_


	3. Perspectiva Japonesa

**Perspectiva Japonesa**

 _Cuando vi los ojos de Maria aguadarse de aquella manera por un momento temí lo peor, hasta que la sonrisa en su rostro fue más amplia de lo que alguna vez vi_ _. Se lanzó a mis brazos, literalmente. Me abrazo, y a pesar de ser ella más alta se hundió en mi cuello, y yo hice lo mismo._

 _Aunque ya sabia con anterioridad que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos podía esperar una respuesta como que no estaba lista o algo así, María es muy impredecible, ya lo sabes, nunca se puede estar segura de nada cuando se trata de ella. Acaricié su espalda y la dejé ser, ella se la pasó murmurando que si y poco a poco comencé a llorar con ella, me sentí tan…realizada, feliz. Esto de las relaciones amorosas es bastante curioso._

 _Nos miramos, nos sonreímos. Ella me dijo que me amaba, y tímida como nunca suelo ser, le miré, le dije que yo también la amaba y me acerqué a besarla. Fue un momento único, un momento que no puedo describir bien porque sigo sin saber acomodar todo lo que sentí._

—Que cursi se ha vuelto senpai—Comentó Chris después de que Tsubasa dejara de hablar al concentrarse en sus recuerdos.

— ¡A callar Yukine! —Reprendió Tsubasa avergonzada.

—Es verdad Chris-chan, no deberías envidiar la relación de Tsubasa-san—Argumentó Hibiki.

—No envidio nada, solo no quiero terminar saliendo de aquí vomitando arcoíris. —Se defendió la albina—Suficiente tengo contigo, Miku y Zababa todos los días—Bufó cruzándose de brazos.

—Pronto encontrarás a tu media naranja, Yukine.

—A mí eso no me importa. —Alegó.

—Pues debería, o serías una Ryoko-san 2.0—Chris palideció por el comentario de "la idiota".

— ¡Saldré a conocer gente este fin de semana o me dejo de llamar Yukine Chris! —Se alzó de inmediato totalmente determinada.

— ¡Ese es el espíritu Chris-chan! —felicitó Hibiki.

—Aunque con lo alejada que estás del prototipo de mujer japonesa dudo que encuentres algo…—Opinó Tsubasa.

— ¡SENPAI!

* * *

 _ **No llevo ni una semana con esto y ya estoy incumpliendo, soy una deshonra dess! *llora***_

 _ **Ahora entiendo porque los fanficekrs no son rolplayers al mismo tiempo y viceversa**_

 _ **¿Debería explicarles porque tengo tan pegado el tic de Kirika? Nah, a nadie le interesa dess...**_

 _ **Nos vemos dentro de poco con el capítulo siguiente.**_


	4. Perspectiva Yugoslava

**Perspectiva Yugoslava**

 _Cuando Tsubasa me besó por primera vez supe que todo aquello de verdad estaba pasando. No se si estoy exagerando, pero es que era demasiado surrealista, apenas me enteré que me correspondía y ya se me estaba declarando. Nuestro primer beso fue accidental mientras nos correteábamos por el apartamento que tenemos en Londres, pero me gusta tratar al que nos dimos como novias como el primero por lo especial del momento, aunque el otro fue bastante importante tambien… ¡A lo que quiero llegar! Es que fue muy especial el momento._

 _Fue bastante torpe si somos sinceras, dudo que haya sido el primero beso de Tsubasa pero ella si fue el mío, así que no supe bien que hacer, pero ella me guio en todo momento a pesar de que no fuera experta._

 _Fue bastante tierno, dulce e inocente a pesar de todo, pude sentir todo lo que involucraba ser su persona especial y espero haberle hecho sentir lo mismo._

 _Nos quedamos abrazadas y disfrutamos del día de campo que preparó. Como me dijo antes de salir, sería la consentida, me trató como si fuese lo más valioso del mundo, me mostró a una Tsubasa demasiado dulce, una que veo a bastante seguido y que adoro._

— ¡Que romántico dess! —Exclamó Kirika de inmediato abrazando a Shirabe.

—Ojala ciertas rubias pudieran ser iguales…—Murmuraron las pelinegras suspirando pesadamente.

— ¿Dess? —Maria se rió ante la densidad de Kirika.

—Aunque honestamente me sorprendí, Tsubasa es demasiado tierna.

—Son cosas que hace el amor—Dijo Miku al comentario de Maria—Hibiki por ejemplo, no es hiperactiva cuando está conmigo, al contrario es bastante calmada, aunque eso no disminuye su hambre—Se rió.

—Es similar a Kiri-chan…—Habló Shirabe ganando la atención de la rubia, quien aun abrazándola desde atrás—…Se vuelve un poco más posesiva y protectora—Comentó mirando a Kirika con una sonrisa que fue correspondida.

—Shirabe es mi preciada luna, mía dess—Se acurrucó contra ella, Miku y Maria solo se rieron por esa reacción, les recordaba a sus respectivas novias estando celosas.

* * *

 _ **Como prometi aquí el capítulo 4 de Producto.**_

 _ **Nos leemos mañana con el siguiente n.n**_

 _ **¡Buena noche dess!**_


	5. Celos de una Sakimori

**Celos de una Sakimori**

Anteriormente María ya había visto los celos de Tsubasa, pero no fue hasta que se convirtieron en novias que se dio cuenta de cómo se iban expresando. Comenzaba con la etapa más sencilla: las miradas fulminantes, y no cualquier tipo de mirada fulminante, era una que te prometía una dolorosa muerte a manos del Ame no Habakiri. Quienes más terminaban pagando esto eran los entrevistadores o los propios fans, o prácticamente cualquier hombre que le viera de manera "extraña" a sus ojos.

En ocasiones acertaba pero en otras Tsubasa debía reconocer que exageraba.

Cuando la "amenaza" no desaparecía con una mirada, había tres diferentes maneras en las que expresaba su descontento por su presencia.

La primera era la más sencilla, si se trataba de gente a la que no volvería a ver en su vida como un taxista, un mesero, o un cajero en otra ciudad, bastaba con demostrarle que María era SU pareja -aunque mayormente esto era cuando usaban pelucas- o se encargaba que de manera "accidental" sucesora algo no muy grave con ellos pero que les asustara lo suficiente. Una vez en Japón le hizo creer a un voluntario del templo cercano a Lydian que su Dios lo detestaba y le mandaría el peor de los castigos, tan terrible que ni siquiera los peores pecadores lo habían sufrido.

Si esto no funcionaba llegaba la fase que, en lo personal, María no disfrutaba tanto. Deseaba evitarla a toda costa, pues quien terminaba cargando con todo era ella al no haber nadie más con quien Tsubasa pudiese sacar esa frustración.

Los comentarios afilados podía soportarlos, lo que no soportaba era el momento en el que sus celos ya rayaban en lo absurdo y se generaba una pelea que duraba desde un par de horas hasta un par de semanas, en donde dependía que tan grave fue la discusión para que bajara el coraje en ambas y pudieran solucionar sus conflictos.

Los celos de Tsubasa eran complicados cuando escalaban ese nivel, que, para fortuna de María, no era muy seguido. Pero divertidos la mayoría del tiempo, pues la japonesa solía a negarlos y actuar de manera imprudente, todavía más fuera de esos lados "reservados a dlla", y eso hacía de Tsubasa especial.

La amaba, aún con todo lo celosilla que pudiera llegar a ser.

Pudo lidiar con las extravagancias del doctor más desquiciado del universo, podía lidiar con los celos de una Sakimori.

* * *

 _ **Debo de dejar tanto rol, definitivamente.**_

 _ **En cuarenta minutos verán el drabble correspondiente a hoy ya que me olvide del drabble de ayer.**_


	6. Fingiendo la realidad

**Fingiendo la realidad**

— ¿Debo fingir que María es mi novia? —Preguntó Tsubasa a los altos mandos de su disquera. El productor asintio.

— ¿Con muestras de afecto y todo incluido? —Cuestionó ahora María incrédula, ¿cómo finges algo que es verdad? No es como si estás Idol pudieran decirlo fácilmente ya que bueno, tenían políticas estrictas sobre "cero relaciones entre empleados" más tratándose de los representados por todo lo que la fama podría arrastrarles, sus estrellas entre esto. Una fuente de ingreso menos en términos empresariales.

—Bueno, considerando que Tsubasa-san nunca ha sido una mujer muy expresiva con su vida personal, no es tan necesario—Dijo uno de los directivos. —Pero si ocuparán el típico fanservice que algunas Idols hacen. Ya saben, manos agarradas, miradas indiscretas.

—Pero si les ven mucha molestia, podemos usar la táctica norteamericana de simplemente dejar pistas sutiles y que los fans vuelen con sus teorías. Como gorras, ligas, pulseras compartidas o cosas de ese estilo. —Dijo otro.

—Aquí está el contrato, pueden analizarlo todo lo que quieran y modificarlo a su gusto, pero lo ocupamos listo para más tardar este viernes. —Aclaró el primer hombre.

—Yo no tengo problema, ¿qué hay de ti? —Preguntó Tsubasa, para nadie era secreto que esas dos eran "amigas muy íntimas", por lo tanto esa cercanía se les hizo normal, de hecho fue esa cercanía lo que les hizo llegar a esa idea de mercadotecnia.

—Tampoco le veo problema, no es a como si nadie me fuera a reclamar por fingir ser tu novia—Comentó María con ligereza y Tsubasa dejó ir una pequeña carcajada junto con las pequeñas risas de los directivos.

—Nuestra respuesta desde ya es afirmativa, pero... Sin duda nos gustaría leer el contrato y modificarlo a como se nos haga más cómodo todo. —Respondió Tsubasa por ambas como buena tachimori que era (?).

—En ese caso, oficialmente son novias. ¿Felicidades?

* * *

 ** _De manera inesperada, acaban de conseguir una forma su afecto sin que fuera tan evidente. Además, podría ser divertido._**

 ** _A decir verdad, la idea de que María y Tsubasa tuvieran que fingir ser pareja pero serlo de verdad era una idea para un fic, pero como sé que jamás la desarrollaría como se debe, mejor la dejo aquí, espero no arrepentirme después. Un poco tarde ya saben, pero aquí me tienen cumpliendo como siempre._**

 ** _Nos leemos en horas más decentes con el capítulo del lunes :D_**


	7. TxM Canon

**TxM Canon**

Tsubasa no recordaba ninguna ocasión en la que sus fans reaccionaron tanto como ahora. Un par de semanas después de haber firmado el falso acuerdo con la disquera, fueron dejándose ver en sus citas sin sus habituales disfraces, así que una vez iniciada la paranoia fue cuestión de tiempo en que se convirtiera en una fiebre, hasta que ahora, dos meses después, afirmaban su noviazgo –falso para al disquera–ante el mundo y dioses, Tsubasa recién se abierto una cuenta de twitter (contrario a Maria que utilizo las redes sociales para impulsar su carrera) ligada a su celular que ahora era la razón de que sólo pudiera comunicarse por los interlocutores de SONG.

—Hay de todo aquí—Dijo Maria sorprendida leyendo con unas gafas de lectura los diferentes comentarios en su cuenta—Van desde los comentarios homofóbicos desde los que dicen que todo es un plan de nuestros asesores de imagen.

—En parte que podamos decirlo es gracias a eso—Dijo Tsubasa sonriendo nerviosamente mientras se sentaba junto a Maria y se recargaba sobre ella cambiando un poco los papeles, ya que siempre era la menor quien tomaba esa posición.

—Pero el que seamos una pareja de verdad hace de eso algo no verdadero.

—Querrás decir falso.

—No verdadero te dicen.

—Me rindo—Comentó Tsubasa divertida, cuando Maria se equivocaba con el japonés sucedía eso. María infló las mejillas que a Tsubasa se le hacía en extremo agradable.

—También hay unos cuantos que nos felicitan sinceramente.

—Eso es bueno—Comentó Tsubasa distraídamente.

—Y otros más tienen fiesta porque el TxM es "canon" —Una pequeña risilla acompañó a María al decir eso, Tsubasa le miro con el ceño fruncido, no entendían, pero contrario a la vez pasada, la yugoslava no tenía miedo ni vergüenza de explicárselo. —Los fans nos emparejaban desde antes y decidieron nombrarlo "TxM" de manera corta que sirviera como cable. El nombre completo es TsubaMari.

—Oh vaya...—La japonesa de vio realmente sorprendida, los fans eran sorprendentes. —Pero llegar al extremo de celebrar...

—Ni nosotras lo hicimos—Picó María.

—C-Claro que lo hicimos, pero a nuestra manera.

Maria rodó los ojos con resignación.

—Las quejas de este tipo de quedan para el aniversario

Una vez más, María cerró la conversación si aceptar réplicas, pero bueno, Tsubasa y estaba acostumbrada y en realidad no le molestaba, le gustaba esa actitud tan autoritaria de vez en cuando.


	8. Primera Pelea

**Primera pelea**

La única vez que el mundo vio a María y Tsubasa discutiendo fue cuando ambas se encontraban en bandos distintos al momento de conocerse, cuando María era parte del FIS y SONG continuaba siendo la segunda división; y así continuaría de momento.

Uno nunca esperaría que durante todo ese tiempo que Ogawa les regaló para las grabaciones de Seiten Galaxy Cross y todo el material correspondiente a esta canción, se la pasarán de rosas en una relación tan bella y tierna que no había hecho otra cosa más que comenzar, pero no, el mismo Ogawa fue testigo de cómo entraban en una disputa sin igual en la que no podían desahogarse debidamente, especialmente por parte de María, ya que por obvias razones, Ogawa tenía mayor confianza con Tsubasa.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que debes investigar? —Cuestionó Tsubasa con el ceño fruncido, pues no se le informó acerca de eso.

—Justo lo que entiendes—Respondió María rodando los ojos. —Una de las razones por las que vine contigo a Londres fue una orden del comandante y de tu padre para investigar un caso.

—Y en ese caso, ¿Porque no me avisaron a mí también? —Viviendo en el mismo lugar, ambas cantantes ya habían adecuado toda la casa para ambas, quedándose todo a la vista, fue así como, por error, se abrió para Tsubasa un holograma del comunicador de María en lo que está cocinaba mostrándole los detalles de su siguiente misión.

—No se pensó que fuera algo serio—Respondió María con seriedad.

—Aquí dice que están autorizados a utilizar armas en caso de resistencia y que te dan dos dosis de LINKER para ser utilizado en caso de ser necesario, si eso no es serio, no sé que lo sea—Reprochó Tsubasa sintiéndose excluida. —María, exijo una explicación a esto.

—No es nada Tsubasa. Tu padre no quería envolverte en esto y el Comandante no lo vio necesario, deja de pensar en eso e ignoremos lo.

— ¡No quiero hacerlo! —Por primera vez, dejadas las hostilidades lado, Tsubasa le alzaba la voz a María—Sabemos que ese LINKER fue adecuado para Kanade y no para ti, el efecto no será duradero y eso cualquiera que tenga un mínimo de conocimiento del Symphogear, como la gente que estás investigando, lo sabe y lo utilizará a su favor para lastimarte.

— ¿Tan poca confianza tienes en mis habilidades, Tsubasa? Soy igual de fuerte que tú, tengo posiblemente más experiencia en campo e infiltracion y antes del LINKER se técnica marcial y manejo de armas.

—Te van a lastimar María, además ve con quien vas, el teniente Dawson, el mismo que no deja de acosarte cada que puede. Ordeno que me incluyan en esa misión contigo también.

—Has salido bastante controladora. —Comentó María afiladamente. — ¿Pero qué crees? Esto no se decide por nosotras, sino de rangos superiores, y si no sabes acatarlo es incorrecto que te llames Sakimori.

Tsubasa no respondió a esto y María le miro con dureza que fue correspondida por la menor. Su orgullo fue herido con esa última frase, una reacción demasiado a la defensiva que le pareció demasiado fuera de lugar cuando no había hecho más que preocuparse por ella. ¿Por qué María no la comprendía un poco? ¿Acaso deseaba pasar tiempo con Dawson? No, María la amaba, se lo había dicho.

¿Y si había mentido? No, María no era del tipo que mentía con sus sentimientos.

El amor no siempre es suficiente, María y Tsubasa ahora deben aprender a superar por sí mismas sus propios conflictos, pero sin un apoyo externo para poder siquiera ser escuchados, ser discretas y tener el estrés de su doble vida encima era algo sin duda desgastante y un impedimento en esta ocasión.

* * *

 ** _Por fin pude actualizar en una hora más o menos decente dess. Seh~~ no todo podía ser miel sobre hojuelas, pero no se preocupen, mañana verán la reconciliación._**

 ** _Perdón si el motivo de la pelea se les hace un poco estupido, pero quería conectarlo con los hechos canónicos actuales y no se me ocurrió otra manera de que discutieran ya que "los motivos más usuales por el que las peleas parejas pelean" no pueden aplicarse mucho en esta pareja, ¿qué palea hubieran escrito ustedes para estas dos? Déjenlo en los comentarios n.n_**


	9. Reconciliación

**Reconciliación**

Sin duda, permanecer molesto con tu pareja es complicado, en especial cuando vivían en el mismo lugar, compartían habitación –esto último se evitaba fácil ya que el apartamento tenía una segunda pieza– y recientemente acaban de firmar un contrato que les obligaba a pasar todo el tiempo; más difícil se volvía aún con ambas extrañando volver a esa armonía por la que siempre se caracterizaron.

Reconciliarse era algo que anhelaban, para su mala suerte, eran orgullosas y ese orgullo no les dejaba avanzar a una solución.

Tsubasa suspiró dejándose caer contra el sofá de su casa, a pesar de no hablar con Maria, sabía que esa sería su primera vez en campo abierto, y no podía negarlo, se encontraba preocupada por ella, no desconfiaba de las habilidades de Maria como ella creía, sino era más bien que tenía un pánico terrible a tenerla lejos habiendo aunque fuera un poco de peligro. Su mente le traía el recuerdo de su batalla contra Carol y solo enviaba escalofríos a su cuerpo. Para variar su estrés el teniente Dawson estaba con ella…

Tsubasa gruñó. No desconfiaba de Maria, solo hablaron sus inseguridades.

—Soy una idiota—Comentó a la nada mientras se tapaba el rostro con una mano.

—Creo que ambas lo somos.

— ¡¿Maria?! —Tsubasa reaccionó de inmediato.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así? —Señaló a como se encontraba recostada en el sofá.

— No tengo idea, además… ¿No deberías estar en una misión de campo? —Señaló, Maria sonrió con nerviosismo.

—No puedo estar totalmente centrada si no estoy en paz contigo. —Ambas mujeres se miraron a los ojos y rieron con resignación.

—No tenemos remedio. —Comentó Tsubasa.

—Mira el lado bueno.

— ¿Cuál?

—Al menos no terminamos como Kirika y Shirabe—Bromeó Maria antes de ponerse seria—De verdad lamento haberte ocultado lo de la misión, realmente no lo vi demasiado importante, además no desarrollo un papel fundamental como el teniente Dawson, a diferencia suya, yo no me encuentro en primera línea.

—Ahora me siento mal.

—Yo igual, herí tu orgullo centinela—Tsubasa acarició su mano.

—Yo te orillé a eso, debí escucharte en lugar de reclamarte.

El silencio inundó el lugar rápidamente, eran bastante torpes en las palabras, así que aprovecharon el silencio para abrazarse profundamente, sabiendo que se habían perdonado.


	10. Pocky Kiss

**Pocky Kiss**

Maria no solía ver tanto anime como la amiga de Hibiki, Itaba, pero desde que pasó con Kirika y Shirabe viendo unos cuantos antes de volver a Londres con Tsubasa poco después del cumpleaños de su altruista líder, terminó con un ideal en la cabeza con su –un poco reacia a situaciones subidas de tono– novia: besarla con un Pocky, y dado a que hoy era el día internacional de dichos dulces, sentía que no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad. Ahora solo debía comprar unos cuantos…

—Maria, mira lo que vine encontrando de camino para acá—Comentó Tsubasa con una sonrisa mostrando la caja de pocky's sabor fresa que encontró mientras compraba un par de audífonos nuevos, pues en la misma plaza tecnológica tenían un apartado "para otakus" en donde obviamente, los pocky's no podían faltar.

—V-Vaya… Que inesperado—Pensó Maria en voz alta, no pensó que Tsubasa facilitaría tanto las cosas.

—No tanto, el Pocky es de las cosas más comercializadas mundialmente gracias al anime.

— ¿Pero porqué de fresa? Creí que solo había de chocolate.

—Hay hasta de Matcha—Sonrió Tsubasa dulcemente—Compré de fresa por ti, consideré que serían tus favoritos—Acercó la caja ya abierta a Maria, quien un poco tímida tomó uno, pensando en como decirle a Tsubasa que quería jugar al Pocky Kiss. —Anda, pruébalo—Animó.

Maria así lo hizo, Tsubasa acertó, le encantaba el sabor.

—Ahora, lo más importante—Dijo Tsubasa causado que Maria le mirara nerviosa. En ese instante en el que Maria estaba por mediar palabra, besó sus labios suavemente sonrojándola. —Feliz día del Pocky.

Maria parpadeó incrédula, ¿Dónde quedaba eso compartir el Pocky y de reducir la distancia hasta besarse?

— ¡Esa espada no es nada femenina! —Reclamó.

— ¿Qué hice ahora? ¿Te molesté? —Preguntó un poco temerosa a que le dijera que sí.

—No, tonta—Dijo ligeramente molesta—No se supone que terminaría así. —Infló sus mejillas. Tsubasa pareció entender la situación y posó un Pocky en sus labios y lo acercó a los de Maria.

—Eso se arregla fácilmente.

Y como Maria fantaseaba, pudo besar a Tsubasa jugando al Pocky Kiss, y mejor aun, todavía quedaban varios pocky's en la caja.


	11. Contención

**Contención**

Tsubasa siempre se caracterizó por ser bastante cautelosa y mantener a raya sus sentimientos, emociones e impulsos, exceptuando ciertos momentos en los que era de lo más normal que no lo lograra al cien por ciento, pero Maria rompía todos sus paradigmas. ¿Cuándo se había visto ella misma resistiendo juegos de seducción?

¡No importaban todas las veces que Chris, o el mismo Ogawa para variar, le dijeran que exageraba la situación! ¡Maria estaba seduciéndola! ¡Quería inducirle al lado no inocente de los adultos!

Esa manera en que meneaba las caderas al caminar, como sospechosamente su cuello estaba descubierto gran parte del tiempo mientras se peinaba, como su aroma atravesaba sus fosas nasales y hacía que su cuerpo se pegara contra el suyo mientras dormía.

Mantenerse a raya cada vez era más complicado, no podía resistir esa manera en la que Maria acababa con su autocontrol cada vez más. De a poco sus besos dejaron de ser tan simples y se profundizaban mientras que sus manos recorrían sus brazos, su cintura, su espalda al tiempo en que Maria jugaba con sus cabellos y su cuerpo.

Contenerse no era tan fácil.

¿Qué por qué se contenía?

Simple, no sabía de lo que era capaz de pasar una vez que perdiera el control.

—Tsubasa~

Maria se recostó encima de ella, la menor no pudo evitar rodearla con sus brazos.

— ¿Qué sucede, Maria?

— ¿Por qué tratas de seducirme?

— ¡¿Qué yo qué?! —Tsubasa se sorprendió de inmediato ante esa pregunta— ¡Eres tú quien me está seduciendo!

—Mentira, yo no estoy haciendo nada de eso—Se defendió Maria ante una incrédula Tsubasa—Esa mirada tan penetrante, esas palabras tan profundas, esa manera en que rodeas mi cuerpo cada vez que puedes… harás que esta relación vaya a pasos rápidos.

—Con el tiempo que llevamos juntas, no sería algo grave.

— ¿Qué está insinuando, señorita Kazanari? —Cuestionó María pícara.

—Lo que usted desee creer, señorita Cadenzavna—Respondió Tsubasa en el mismo tono.


	12. Stan Up! Lady!

**Stand Up! Lady!**

Maria rió mientras que Tsubasa acariciaba su cabello de manera que le resultaba relajante. Después de un agotador día trabajando, se encontraban sobre su cama protegiéndose del frío y mimándose al mismo tiempo, el frío estaba por comenzar de nuevo y se comenzaba a notar.

Ese día habían realizado un fanmeeting y como estos se enfocaron en su mayoría a su relación con Tsubasa, redujo todo el día a pensar sus respuestas ya que no podía revelar nada considerado como confidencial para SONG (como que Tsubasa era su compañera de batalla) o que demostrara a la disquera que habían roto demasiadas de sus políticas. Era una suerte que Tsubasa siempre supo cuando interferir. Su conexión era perfecta, amaba presumirla cada que podía, pero este no era el motivo por el que reía como toda una dama.

El motivo era una realización que le vino de la nada con el sencillo que lanzó unos cuantos meses atrás, en donde, inconscientemente, escribió lo que sentía por Tsubasa, y eso se notaba por la diferencia de tiempo en las que escribió esas canciones.

Junpaku Innocent lo inició todo, los primeros versos surgieron de la nada durante su confinamiento, con algunos otros esporádicos antes del concierto de GenesiX, finalizando cuando aceptó sus sentimientos por Tsubasa gracias a Aoi. Es verdad que escribió más concentrada en su propia resolución acerca de la fortaleza y nadie más que ella entendería el mensaje escondido.

Stand Up! Lady! Fue el problema. Era el segundo tema en el single, pero era tan obvio que Maria aún se preguntaba cómo fue capaz de cantarlo sin vergüenza alguna (su enamoramiento excesivo de ese tiempo tal vez), ahora de verdad se sonrojaba de solo escuchar esa canción en la radio o el título o ya simplemente la palabra "Lady".

La comenzó a escribir apenas arribaron mientras que Tsubasa dormía en el vuelo a Londres y continuó con esa inspiración durante todo el tiempo hasta su confesión –a escondidas obviamente–, tomando el tiempo posterior para arreglarla y presentarla a la disquera, y eso se notó por las referencias a todo; a Kanade, a Kirika, a Shirabe, a Nastassja, a Serena, a su inseguridad y a sus nacientes sentimientos por la menor que le mimaba en esos momentos, conduciéndole al sueño.

Pero claro, solo ella lo entendería del todo junto con Tsubasa y su demás círculo cercano. Para sus fans, era una simple canción de amor, que muchos saben a quien va dedicada, aun si en ese momento no era del todo consciente.

Amar sin sentirse debilitada por eso… sin duda era lo que en ese momento sentía con Tsubasa a su lado.

Ser capaz de transmitir su amor… seguiría trabajando en eso, al igual que la Kazanari, quien ahora tenía esa canción como su favorita al poder comprender mejor los sentimientos de su novia.


	13. Luminous Gate

**Luminous Gate**

Tsubasa percibió el momento exacto en el que Maria se quedó dormida y sonrió con ternura, deshaciendo sus bollos como venía siendo costumbre recapitulando desde el momento en que lanzó "Sora e…" muchos especularon que era una canción de despedida a su antigua compañera, Amou Kanade, y tenían razón. Sentía que era necesario para poder continuar su camino con Maria, justo ahora, después de haber escuchado Lady, sentía que su inspiración para componer aumentaba, como si quisiera responder a eso y a la misma vez decirle a Maria que sí, se veía genial incluso esperándola de brazos cruzados, pero por alguna razón, el verso "bostezando mientras escuchas los acontecimientos mundiales vuelas creando tu propio camino, vuelas hacia esa puerta" fue el segundo en ser escrito, siendo el primero uno que salió esporádicamente cuando vio a Maria esperándola en el aéreo puerto cuando pensó que partía sola de nuevo a Londres antes de que comenzara su relación.

"Este lugar cambia a medida que pronuncias "me voy de viaje", puedo asegurar abiertamente que te amo" Sin duda que era una romántica a su estilo, aunque lo más probable era que tuviera que modificar unas frases para que no se viera taaaaan obvio, no queria terminar igual de avergonzada que Maria, aunque bien ella podría molestarla con esos versos que no importaba que, no pensaba cambiar. Son la prueba de su cambio en su persona y el coraje que tomó para alcanzar esa luz, esa paz, que tanto añoró por tantos años.

 _"Empujando a través de mi ansiedad, sé que el hoy nunca volverá_

 _Pero en el otro lado de estos fríos sentimientos está la puerta luminosa_

 _¿Estás más allá de ti misma mientras estás allí de pie?_

 _Creo que la respuesta es una promesa_

 _Incluso si mi corazón está irritado por el ruido, me acogen gentiles recuerdos_

 _No tengo miedo de obligarme a dar el siguiente paso"_

—Luminous Gate suena como un buen título—Dijo para sí arropándose con Maria y dejándose guiar también en el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

 ** _Tsubasa, mujer de pocas palabras hasta para las canciones (?) perdonen mi tardanza dess, el colegio consume mi vida últimamente... junto con otra sorrpesilla que no puedo decirles de que va, lo siento dess..._**

 ** _En fin, nos vemos en un rato con gemas y mañana con el capítulo 14 de producto n.n_**


	14. Maria enferma

**Maria enferma**

Una compresa fría fue dejada en la frente de Maria después de que ésta estornudara.

Correr bajo la lluvia con un frío congela huesos no había sido de las mejores ideas de Maria, pero ahora que oficialmente había iniciado su misión para investigar a los Iluminatti de Babarían terminó sin opción mientras escapaba.

Para variar, estaba siendo regañada por Tsubasa a pesar de que la enferma pudo haber sido ella.

—Ahora solo debes quedarte quieta.

—Lo dices como si se tratara de ti.

— ¿De mí?

—Solo te quedas en cama si te amarran a ella. —Se burló mientras Tsubasa mandaba amenazas de muerte a quien le haya contado sobre eso.

—Tú no estás mejor. —Hizo un mohín al no haber algo de Maria para hacerle el mismo tipo de burla.

—Ya, ya. No pelees, mejor abrázame—Demandó con una sonrisa que fue inmediatamente correspondida.

Tsubasa no tardó en abrazar a Maria y acariciar sus cabellos. Estuvieron un rato en paz, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía, hasta que Tsubasa decidió otorgar un tierno beso en los labios de la menor.

—Te vas a contagiar.

—Tengo anticuerpos de acero.

—Voy a comprobar que tan cierto es eso—Ahora fue la mayor quien le besó.


	15. Celos de una Idol

**Celos de una Idol**

Por fin, después de tantos años Tsubasa comprendía porque Maria disfrutaba de ponerla celosa. Inesperadamente, un chico en lugar de querer conquistar a Maria, quiso conquistar a Tsubasa.

—De verdad, es usted hermosa, Kazanari-san. ¿Por qué desperdiciar tanto tiempo con Cadenzavna?

No dijo eso.

¡No dijo eso!

Con un poco de temor, Tsubasa se giró con Maria, quien aplastó la lata entre sus manos.

—Bueno, Maria es mi pareja.

—Justamente no lo entiendo.

Maria miró con enojo a aquel compañero de trabajo en el drama que ambos protagonizaban, no sabía si el gustaba de ignorar su relación con Tsubasa o creía de verdad que se trataba de una estrategia de marketing como la que quisieron hacer con ellos hasta que se opuso.

—Sé del contrato que firmaron con su disquera— ¡¿Qué cosa?! — ¿Por qué no romperlo e intentarlo de verdad conmigo?

—Querido Takeda-kun…—Maria no se resistió a abrazar a Tsubasa posesivamente, aunque no debería, Tsubasa sonrió por eso—Con contrato o no, nuestra relación es verdad desde antes.

—No necesita de las mentiras, Cadenzavna. —Frunció el ceño.

—No son mentiras, Takeda-san—Se digo a hablar Tsubasa—El contrato es solo una manera de evitar que nos aten a más contratos de esa índole en el futuro.

No era una completa mentira, sino una verdad a medias.

Para comprobarlo, Maria besó a Tsubasa frente a su compañero de trabajo.

Los celos de una Idol son todavía más notorios que los de una Sakimori.

* * *

 _ **¿Extrañaban ya esta serie? Perdonen la tardanza, como dije antes en mi página de FB y en otros fics, ciertas circunstancias no me permitían continuar esta historia en particular. De cualquier manera ya volvió producto y terminará con su respectivo especial de San Valentín, curiosamente, al año d ehaber terminado Curso, pareciera planeado pero no xD**_

 _ **En fin, nos leemos mañana con el siguiente producto.**_


	16. ¿Yaoi?

**¿Yaoi?**

Tsubasa miró a Maria frente suyo sin poder creerlo, Maria se veía de la misma manera. Ambas se giraron contra Elfnein quien les miraba asustada.

— ¡ZUBIBAZEN! —Gritó la alquimista asustada por las expresiones en las caras de las mayores

— ¿Qué clase de pociones tienes? —Preguntó Maria tratando de mantener la compostura.

—Tenía curiosidad sobre los tratamientos hormonales después de ver el de Prelatti-san y Cagliostro-san —Contestó Elfnein en su defensa—Además el efecto no durará más de 24 horas, no se preocupen.

Maria y Tsubasa intercambiaron miradas y suspiraron con cansancio. Un día como hombre no podía ser tan malo ¿verdad?

.

.

La pareja, ahora masculina, se encontraban compartiendo una sesión apasionada de besos mientras se deshacían de sus ropas.

Tsubasa fue empujado sobre la cama mientras que Maria le miraba con hambre.

— ¡Espera, ¿qué haces?! —Cuestionó cuando sintió como su novia (o) se aventuraba a terrenos peligrosos.

— ¿Qué te parece que hago? —Se burló el peli-rosa.

.

.

— ¡NO!

— ¡¿Qué pasa?! —Maria Cadenzavna Eve tenía un sueño reparador después de que Tsubasa la dejara agotada la primera vez, hasta que la sakimori decidió gritar a todo pulmón a las cuatro de la mañana.

— ¡Maria~! —Tsubasa se arrinconó en el pecho desnudo de la extranjera— ¡Amo que seas mujer!

— ¿Ah? —Preguntó confusa.

—Tu cuerpo es hermoso tal y como está.

— ¿Tsubasa?

—Amo el yuri. —Aquel sueño definitivamente había traumado a la japonesa.

* * *

 _ **Ni la más mínima idea de que es esto...**_


	17. Lejanía

**Lejanía**

Lejanía

— ¡Voy a morir! —Exclamó una peli-azul dramáticamente ante los ojos incrédulos de Kirika, Hibiki y de Chris.

— ¿En dónde quedó mi senpai? —Se lamentó Chris observando como su siempre estoica senpai se comportaba igual, a Hibiki.

—Estamos tan lejos…—Lloriqueó la mayor contra la mesa.

— ¡La entiendo completamente, Tsubasa-san! —Hibiki se vio todavía más dramática mientras la abrazaba, ambas llorando hasta que una cierta rubia ojiverde comenzó también a llorar.

— ¡Cuando Shirabe está tan lejos de mí siento que me muero dess! —Sollozó Kirika alzando más la voz, Chris se dio un golpe contra la cabeza.

— ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? —Se quejó a la nada tratando de no perder la paciencia.

—Me acostumbre tanto a la presencia de Maria que ya no acostumbro a estar sin ella. —Lloriqueó Tsubasa.

— ¡Un mundo sin Miku es uno en el que no quiero vivir! —Gritó Hibiki.

— ¡No Shirabe no Life dess!

— ¡Bola de dramáticas ya cállense! —Exigió Chris.

—Solo fuimos a servir las botanas—Dijo Maria divertida entrando a escena con una bandeja en la cual había palomitas. A su lado Miku y Shirabe veían incrédulas a sus respetivas parejas.

—Y solo fueron tres minutos—Comentó Miku con una sonrisa.

—El amor vuelve a la gente idiota—Murmuró la albina.

—Más bien diría, que vuelve el tiempo relativo—Se rió la menor de aquel grupo siendo abrazada por la portadora del Igalima.

* * *

 _ **Me estoy quedando sin ideas... ¿algo en específico que quieran ver en esta saga?**_


	18. Primera Vez

**Primera vez**

Ninguna de las dos había tenido experiencia anteriormente, por tanto, se sabían las primeras de sus contrarias, pero en lugar de decepcionarles, les emocionaba, sentían casi como si inconscientemente se estuviesen reservando la una para la otra exclusivamente para ese momento.

No fue totalmente inesperado, pues tanto Maria como Tsubasa habían estado lanzándose indirectas (que increíblemente captaron) sobre dar el siguiente paso en su relación, y es que después de tanto tiempo juntas, tres años ya, sin duda ya no se trataba de simple atracción, sino también del deseo de plasmar sus sentimientos en el cuerpo de su amada, poder decir que eran su mujer y reafirmar de otra manera que solo la muerte les separaría.

Tampoco fue planeado. Ni Maria ni Tsubasa reservaron una habitación de hotel que llenaron de pétalos de flores –aunque no sonaba mal a futuro – ni tampoco hubo una preparación. Fue espontáneo sí, pero esperado.

Maria recorrió con timidez las ropas del cuerpo de Tsubasa mientras que ésta última se deleitaba al ver el cuerpo de la mayor.

Con ternura, Tsubasa llenó de besos el cuerpo de Maria, llenando no solo su cuerpo de placer, sino igualmente su corazón al sentirse totalmente amada.

A paso lento, Maria marcó la delgada figura de la sakimori, creando un cuerpo aún más bello y frágil

Buscando el mayor placer de la Idol, se encargó de que entonara nuevas canciones, exclusivas para aquella centinela que ahora, sin duda cumpliría su deber sin ninguna falla teniendo a la muerte misma como castigo.

Y esta sería solo la primera vez que esto sucedería.

* * *

 _ **Oigan, seriamente necesito ideas...**_

 _ **En fin, gracias por leer, nos leemos nuevamente mañana.**_


	19. Patinaje

**Patinaje**

Maria se deslizó por el hielo chocando contra una de las barreras de la pista, unos segundos después, Tsubasa chocó contra ella.

—Somos un desastre—Se rió Maria, creando que Tsubasa se riera otra vez—Es gracioso que tengamos un pésimo equilibrio para esto.

—Envidio a Tsukuyomi en estos momentos—Dijo Tsubasa girando hacia donde se encontraba la aludida acompañada de Kirika, quien igualmente se veía con ciertos problemas al patinar mientras que la azabache parecía patinadora de Disney Ice.

—Supongo que para ella ha de ser lo mismo que ir con el Shul Shagana—Sonrió Maria un pequeño deje de nerviosismo.

—En ese caso…—Tsubasa pareció reflexionar un poco antes de tomar las manos de la mayor, moviéndose con maestría por el hielo cuando hace unos segundos era igual de pésima que Maria.

— ¡¿Pero qué?! —Se exaltó Maria.

—Es igual a mi nueva manera de deslizarme sobre el agua—Tsubasa era realmente excepcional, no cabía duda.

—A veces me pregunto si eres humana—Dijo Maria abrazándose de la menor mientras ésta le guiaba por la pista.

—Soy una bestia feroz—Guiñó.

— ¿Es enserio? ¿Usarás un verso de tu canción de batalla en un momento tan tierno como este? —Reclamó Maria a manera de juego.

—No lo decía por eso—Comentó Tsubasa de manera pícara.

Maria se puso totalmente roja.

Tsubasa no desaprovechó la oportunidad y le besó tiernamente.


	20. Reto para Tsubasa

**Reto para Tsubasa**

Nunca pensó que una noche con copas de más marcaría el mes más pesado de su vida, literalmente. Se dejó caer sobre su cama quitándose el brasier tres tallas mayor a las que necesitaba (relleno con mandarinas) comprendiendo por fin la razón de los dolores de espalda de su novia; juraba que a partir de ahora tendría un poco más de respeto a Maria y a Chris por tener que soportar semejante peso a diario desde la pubertad.

Nunca se había sentido tan feliz de ser tan plana.

Tener que actuar como una madre amable comprensiva y llamar a todas las chicas por su nombre era lo más complicado, en especial tratándose de Zababa, pues tenía que actuar más cercana de lo que era con ella.

NO VOLVERÍA A HACER APUESTAS DE ESE TIPO.

Tener que atender con diplomacia a la ONU, comportarse como mamá gato con Zababa, revisar con Chris como iban los estudios de Zababa, tratar de no encelarse… Era demasiado (¿?)

No sabía si era una manera de vengarse también, pero Maria se las había ingeniado junto con Elfnein para crear una simulación de cómo se sentían as inyecciones de LINKER y… ¡ERAN HORRIBLES!

—Me rindo—Comentó a tan solo unos segundos de venciera el plazo del desafío, entrenar con Ogawa simulando el efecto de Linker (y pelear sin el cuándo es necesario) le dejó muerta.

Pero se sorprendió más al ver que Maria había sido igual de difícil, pues había pronunciado ese "me rindo" al mismo tiempo.

* * *

 _ **Como habrán visto, tomé una idea de Dasu-kun y de Guest (gracias por comentar) para estos dos capítulos (y el de mañana) de aquí creo que ya puedo apañármelas para los caps que faltan, principalmente porque esas escenas ya estaban en mi cabeza pero quería dearlos para el final.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por su ayuda y por leer, nos leemos mañana ;)**_


	21. Reto para Maria

**Reto para Maria**

Maria se giró sorprendida con Tsubasa, quien le miraba con la misma expresión en el rostro. Ninguna de las dos era de rendirse, y menos decirlo en voz alta; peor aun cuando se trataba de un desafío con penitencia.

Ambas se habían tirado en la cama que compartían, apresurándose la mayor para quitarse el binder que a veces le causaba problemas para respirar.

En parte se sentía liberada de tener que hacer los trabajos de la ONU y los trabajos de su "papi-suegro", pero toda la burocracia con la que tenía que lidiar su novia y el entrenamiento diario, agotador.

Pero sin duda llegó a su límite después de casi un mes, todas las cosas con las que cargaba Tsubasa era de admirar, también descubrió que apenas tenía el protocolo necesario.

Amaba ser Maria Cadenzavna Eve, la novia de Tsubasa a quien ahora respetaba.

— ¿Entonces quedamos en empate? —Preguntó Maria.

— ¿Qué sucede con el castigo?

Silencio…

Ojalá Genjuuro no se pasara con el castigo.


	22. Aniversario olvidado

**Aniversario olvidado**

Maria Cadenzavna Eve observó su la puerta de su apartamento con verdadero terror. No pensó que se olvidara de esa fecha, de hecho lo creía más de Tsubasa por lo densa y despistada que era, —aunque Maria no tenía derecho de llamarla así considerando la eternidad que tardó para confesarse y mejor le dejó el trabajo a la menor— pero no, justo cuando estaba regresando a su apartamento Kirika, DE TODAS LAS PERSONAS se lo recordó al verle llegar tan campante a su hogar.

Tsubasa aún no sabía de su llegada, podría ir a comprar algo para conmemorar pero eran las diez de la noche. Las investigaciones de los Iluminatti le llevaron todo ese día y el anterior, ¿se justifica no?

¡NO SE JUSTIFICABA, ERA UNA PÉSIMA NOVIA!

¡ÁNIMO!

¡ENFRÉNTALO COMO LA MUJER QUE ERES!

Llena de valor más frágil que la estabilidad mental del Dr. Ver, Maria abrió la puerta a paso tambaleante cuando…

— ¡María, mi amor! —Tsubasa se abrazó a sus rodillas apenas Maria estaba por quitarse los zapatos.

— ¿Tsubasa?

— ¡Soy la peor novia del mundo! ¡Perdóname!

— ¿Ah?

—Olvidé nuestro aniversario.

— ¡¿Eh?!

—Lo sé, lo sé…—Tsubasa comenzó con su monólogo increíblemente largo acerca de cómo las reuniones con el Clan Kazanari hizo que perdiera la noción de las fechas.

— ¡Tsubasa! —Gritó después de que no se detuviera después de llamarla varias veces. —Yo también lo olvide.

El silencio se vino después de eso antes de que las dos se rieran a carcajadas. Su relación era única.


	23. Producto

**Producto**

Tsubasa se encontraba leyendo todos los reportes de Maria sobre una nueva organización anarquista, las cosas estaban por estallar y sin duda ocupaban un análisis completo sobre esa organización, no solo para encontrar a los miembros sino también para buscar una manera de detener sus acciones.

Se escogió a Tsubasa como una manera de pasar más tiempo junto a Maria por parte de Genjuuro, pues estaba consciente de que entre las acciones de SONG y de Maria como agente junto a las acciones de Fudou Kazanari. Genjuuro, olvidadizo como él, olvidó que Tsubasa, cuando le dejas una tarea, la cumple sin distracción.

— ¿Sabes que puedo prácticamente resumirte todos los informes? —Comentó Maria a manera de pregunta viendo a Tsubasa en el suelo rodeada por todos los papeles.

—Soy más visual—Contestó sin despegar la vista de los papeles.

Maria solo quería cinco minutos de su novia, ¿era mucho pedir? Aparentemente sí.

—Tsubasa~~

Tsubasa alzó la vista al ver a Maria frente a ella, obligándole a soltar los dos papeles en su mano derecha, recargando su peso en sus manos. Sonrió al ver la cara de niña mimada de la mayor, Maria se veía demasiado tierna.

—Eres tan linda…—Dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

Sus narices se rozaron en un beso esquimal.

—Al fin me haces caso.

—Me tardaré una eternidad en analizar los resúmenes.

— ¿Por qué no me dejas resumírtelos?

—Porque me distraigo escuchando tu voz.

—Eres tan cursi…—Tsubasa besó los labios de Maria en cuanto terminó su frase.

—Cinco años contigo… ¿cómo culparme? —Ahora Maria fue quien besó sus labios.

—Solo aumenta tu atractivo—Se rio la mayor, la menor nuevamente frotó sus narices en un beso esquimal.

—Casémonos.

— ¿Eh?

Tsubasa siempre sabía cómo dejarla sin palabras.

* * *

 _ **Yo dejando que se me acumulen las cosas XD**_

 _ **Esta escena es prácticamente lo que nació al ver la imagen de portada y la razón por la que nació esta trilogía de Proceso, Curso y Producto.**_

 _ **Soy única, ¿quien más hace una trilogía para meter solo una escena de drabble? Solo yo**_

 _ **En fin, ¿valió la pena?**_

 _ **Buena noche, nos leeremos en los capítulos siguientes.**_


	24. Burlas

**Burlas**

Tsubasa sintió que sus mejillas se encendían tras la risa estruendosa de las demás chicas, ¡no podía creer que incluso Elfnein se estuviera riendo! Aunque según había entendido, eso era su culpa.

— ¡Ni siquiera yo soy tan insensible! —Dijeron Hibiki y Genjuuro a coro.

Shirabe estaba prácticamente ahogándose de la risa para poder hablar.

— ¡El romance está muriendo dess! —Dijo Kirika dramáticamente.

— ¡Ya basta! —Exigió Tsubasa entre molesta y avergonzada—No es tan malo...

—Senpai, la propuesta de matrimonio es algo que una mujer recordara toda su vida y lo contará a sus hijos o yo qué sé. —Dijo Chris—Debe ser sorprendente e inolvidable.

—Pero mi propuesta fue sorprendente e inolvidable.

— ¡Pero no de buena forma! —Se exasperó la albina. — Sentirá más orgullo de platicar como le pediste noviazgo a cómo le pediste casamiento.

Tsubasa se calló mientras que las risas aumentaban. Interiormente admitía que tenía razón, se esmeró haciendo comprando chocolates y comida, preparando un picnic, un camino de pétalos y arrodillándose. En cambio la propuesta de matrimonio la hizo simple, en su casa, sin nada especial mientras coqueteaban y leían informes. Lo hizo todo al revés.

En su defensa, ella no tenía idea de cómo lidiar con eso. Pero aparentemente Kirika lo haría mejor incluso (y tenía todavía menos experiencia que ella), así que se sentía un poco mal. Entendía porque María le rechazó... Bueno, ella no respondió nada y continuaron en silencio en lo que quedó del día y de aquel nuevo en el que sus amigas se burlaban de ella al explicarles la razón de su mutismo mientras María iba con Ogawa a realizar una entrevista después de atender unos asuntos con la UN, eso contaba como rechazar; ¿no?

Suspiró resignada. No tenía remedio.

Sus amigas le miraban con malicia y diversión.

¿Tan malo era hacerlo de esa manera?

Dejó sus pensamientos de lado una vez que debió salir del camerino para atender la entrevista que tenían como las Ídolos Kazanari Tsubasa y Maria Cadenzavna Eve

* * *

 _ **RAZONES POR LAS QUE SCAR SE DESAPARECIÓ OTRA VEZ...  
**_

 _ **1\. Volví a clases(las extraño vaciones)**_

 _ **2\. Estoy con demasiados trámites para la Universidad.**_

 _ **3\. Me luxé el tobillo derecho.**_

 _ **4\. Problemas de índole personal y emocional.**_

 _ **Regresamos con tercera (y espero que última vez) con Producto... estamos a siete capítulos, una semana, del final.**_

 _ **¿Qué nos despararán estas dos?**_


	25. Vendetta

**Vendetta**

La boca de todos los presentes se encontraba desencajada, María y Tsubasa siempre daban tema para hablar cuando se encontraban juntas, en un inicio por sus voces, después por los asuntos del FIS, seguido por su relación. Nunca nadie olvidaría jamás que la primera cita que tuvieron esas dos fue por una entrevista en la que María decidió molestar un poco a Tsubasa. Pero lo de hoy, no se comparaba nada a lo de esa vez.

— ¿Y su relación seguirá igual de fuerte como hasta ahora?

—Ya lo creo, después de todo Tsubasa y yo nos casaremos.

— ¡¿Qué?!

No sería de extrañarse de que el mundo entero gritó eso. Pues por la sorpresa quien sostenía el micrófono casi lo deja caer, el camarógrafo desenfocó la cámara por un momento, la entrevistadora dejó su tatemae y Tsubasa se levantó sorprendida de su lugar.

— ¡¿Y cómo fue?! —Preguntó la entrevistadora dejando de lado su profesionalidad y actuando como la buena fangirl que era del TxM.

María se rió malévolamente y Tsubasa se sentó nuevamente encogiéndose en su lugar.

—Con Tsubasa siendo Tsubasa. —Se rió de una manera adorable—Ni siquiera me lo pidió, simplemente lo sugirió/demandó mientras estábamos en casa.

Honestamente María no se sentía molesta por ello, sabía cómo era su novia, su silencio únicamente se había debido a que lo estaba procesando y pensando en cómo sorprenderla de la misma manera para darle el si.

— ¿eso quiere decir que aceptas?

— ¿En qué fecha quieres que nos casemos?—Guiñó.

* * *

 _ **Como cuando tu computador salvajemente se actualiza por dos horas u.u**_


	26. Sortija

**Sortija**

— ¿Esto es lo políticamente correcto? —Se preguntó Maria una vez la vendedora se fue a realizar una cotización sobre lo que estaban por comprar y los modelos más adecuados. Tsubasa alzó una ceja de manera irónica. —Quiero decir, se supone que solo la novia lleva sortija.

—Pero ambas somos novias—Contestó Tsubasa con simpleza.

—Sí, pero… Quiero decir, tú te propusiste, no yo—Comentó la mayor.

La menor pareció reflexionar un momento en silencio sobre las palabras de la Cadenzavna antes de sonreír con ternura.

—Si bueno, eso mostraría que estás comprometida conmigo; pero también quiero demostrar que yo también tengo un compromiso contigo y por tanto es mutuo. —Comentó tomando su mano y acariciando su dorso con su pulgar.

Maria sonrió comprendiendo lo que Tsubasa quería decir y le besó brevemente, siendo interrumpida por el gritillo fangirl de la vendedora quien estaba tomando fotos como loca.

—Estos son nuestros mejores modelos—Dijo la vendedora entrando de nuevo en "modo trabajo".

La parejita intercambió miradas, ambas viendo el mismo anillo.

—Denos dos copias de este—Dijeron al unísono.

—Es el más costoso de nuestro almacén, ¿están seguras?

—Solo se compromete una vez en la vida—Sonrió Tsubasa sonrojando a la empleada, cosa que no agradó tanto a Maria.

* * *

 _ **Y así nos acercamos cada vez más al final... estamos tan cerca ya...**_

 _ **Nos leemos mañana.**_

 _ **Saludos**_


	27. NO ES UN CAPÍTULO

MÁQUINA DE IDEAS RETIRADA

Esto es bastante difícil (y duro igual) de explicar, pero aquí va.

Primeramente, sé que algunos que me han llevado desde más tiempo dirán:

 **"¿qué haces despidiéndote, juraste que nunca lo harías?"**

Si bueno, era alguien joven con pensamientos algo ingenuos. Primeramente doy gracias por el apoyo, fue por ustedes que me estuve planteando la idea de si dejarlo o no; pero finalmente las circunstancias han podido más que yo y henos aquí, circunstancias de índole personal que preferiría explicar de manera privada a quien presente el interés reservándome algunos detalles importantes.

 **"¿Borrarás la cuenta o los Fics"**

No, realmente el escribir es una pasión que se ha vuelto parte de mi vida diaria y que no me concibo sin ella, simplemente no tengo la fuerza de continuar haciéndolo aquí o negar los progresos que fui haciendo con ustedes; por ende esta cuenta NO SERÁ BORRADA. En cuanto a los fics… Borraré aquellos que honestamente no pienso continuar nunca jamás de los jamases de la humanidad y colgaré el HIATUS a aquellos que pueden rescatarse (o les tengo demasiado cariño como para borrarlos) si los planetas se alinean lo suficiente ofreciendo una vaca roja con sangre de virgen marginada al amanecer (?) (¿Qué cosas digo? XD) por el simple hecho de que se me hace algo demasiado cruel dejarlos esperando por una continuación que honestamente nunca va a llegar y borrar algo que ya está terminado y alguien le gusta lo suficiente como para releerlo o recomendarlo a alguien nuevo en el fandom (?)

 **"¿Qué pasará con las traducciones?"**

Aquellas que están en curso esperando por la actualización de la original o que yo me ponga al corriente con ellas seguirán trabajándose; pero lamento informar que todo se limitará a eso, a traducir, realmente no verán muchas interacciones de mi parte, lo siento.

En cuanto a esas traducciones que dije que haría pero no inicié, no se preocupen, llegarán, pero no de mi mano, serán transferidas a otras personas, es decir, ya no me verán a mí en ese apartado.

Así mismo, seguiré leyendo, pero por la inactividad de esta cuenta, todos mis reviews serán firmados simplemente como AS

CREANME DE VERDAD QUE SIEMPRE LOS LLEVARÉ CONMIGO A LO LARGO DE MI VIDA, sin saberlo se han vuelto parte de mí y me han alegrado cada vez que lo he necesitado; he hecho buenos amigos y buenas amigas por este medio que espero seguir en contacto.

Sin embargo, por ahora, ha llegado hora de decir Adios.  
Hasta siempre, Alondra Scarlett.


End file.
